Дженни Форман
by Kisassi
Summary: Новый торчвудский работник... отсылка к серии "Дочь Доктора", постканон Торчвуда.


— Итак, еще раз, как ваше имя?

— Дженни. То есть, Дженнифер Форман.

У нее абсолютно нормальная биография. Не слишком радостная, конечно: родители погибли в автокатастрофе, когда ей было пятнадцать, других родичей нет, из колледжа выгнали за неуспеваемость, потому что она работала сразу на трех работах, чтоб прокормить себя. Но сюда никто еще не попал от большого успеха.

— Почему вы решила работать на Торчвуд?

— Я всегда верила, что есть что-то большее, чем горы грязной посуды, новые модели мобильных телефонов или грубые прохожие, которые не берут у тебя листовки.

Она красивая и странно, почему у нее до сих пор нет парня. Она не флиртует и не кокетничает, кажется, что это ее не интересует.

— Вы осознаете ответственность? Готовы к тому, что вся жизнь, которую вы вели до сих пор, закончится здесь и сейчас?

— Да.

Можно подумать, что она просто ребенок, который захотел поиграть во взрослые игры, но когда она опускает голову и смотрит упрямо – понимаешь, что она готова пройти через Ад.

— Вы уверены? – спрашивает Джек еще раз. – На двести пятьдесят процентов? Пути назад не будет.

— Уверена, – говорит Дженни.

— Тогда, добро пожаловать в Торчвудский институт.

— Она врет, – говорит Гвен чуть позже, – я это чувствую.

Рекс только фыркает, но не отвечает ничего по поводу молодых мам, которым бы по-хорошему сидеть дома с мужем и дочкой да выращивать редиску: на прошлой неделе за подобные рассуждения он получил пулю в лоб. Случайно, конечно же.

— Когда я проверяла Дженни, – пожаловалась Марта, – приборы барахлили. Хорошо бы проводку проверить.

— Она здорова? – интересуется Джек.

— Насколько я могу судить – вполне.

— Я вполне доверяю твоему мнению, доктор Джонс.

— Смит, – бурчит Марта.

Джек отвешивает ей шутовской поклон, она отвечает не менее шутовским реверансом.

Марта не говорит, что в Дженни ей почудилось что-то знакомое, будто иголочка кольнула сердце. Она списала это на старую память: когда-то она встретила девочку по имени Дженни, но та девочка умерла на руках собственного отца, в далеком-далеком будущем. Мало ли, сколько Дженни живет, жило, и будет жить во Вселенной?

У нее удивительно-хорошие навыки рукопашного боя. И не рукопашного. И стрельбы.

— Иногда, – шутит Джек, когда они возвращаются с очередного задания, – мне кажется, что ты родилась с автоматом в руках.

— Нет, но получила его в первые же пять секунд, – отвечает она и не улыбается.

Правду раскапывает Рекс. Ну, по крайней мере то, что кажется ему правдой.

— Твои документы – фальшивка! – говорит он, бросая папку через стол. – Ты мерзкая маленькая предательница!

— Рекс, – предостерегающей говорит Микки, – то, что у кого-то просроченные права еще не значит…

— Я не о правах говорю!

— А, о счете за парковку!

«Она ему сестра, – понимает Джек, – сестра по оружию. Они оба воины и, что бы ни случилось – будут защищать друг друга».

— Прекратите, – хлопает рукой по столу Гвен.

— А ты не командуй!

— Кто-то давно не получал пулю в дурную башку? У меня всегда есть запас!

— Тихо! – рявкает Джек. – Микки, сядь, Гвен, убери пистолет, Рекс – выпей кофе и отдышись. Дженни…

— Я вообще молчу!

— Объясни нам, – уже мягко, говорит Джек,–- почему, как оказалось, Сара и Джон Форманы никогда не существовали?

Она откидывает голову и задумчиво смотрит в потолок с полминуты.

— Я – эксперимент, - говорит, наконец, Дженни, – у меня, на самом деле, нет родителей. Меня создали путем генной инженерии и, в какой-то мере, клонирования. Я бежала.

Она опускает голову.

— Простите, что врала вам.

— Ничего, милая, – Гвен уже рядом с ней и утешающее гладит по плечу, – мы все понимаем. И никакая бесчувственная не посмеет тебя обидеть, правда, Рекс?

Кажется, что ее гардероб собирают два разных человека: один предпочитает милитари-стиль, все как можно удобнее, надежнее и функциональнее, а второй – любит легкий эпатаж, это странные вещи, не годящиеся ни для какой погоды, длинные цветастые шарфы и диковатая бижутерия. А еще она красит волосы в рыжий цвет: осветляет свои черные, чтоб он нормально ложился, и красит.

— Ты убиваешь волос, – говорит ей Марта.

— Ты думаешь, это тело долго проживет? А я всегда хотела быть рыжей…

Еще кусочек правды обнаруживает Марта. После очередной заварушки с появлением Джона Харта и беготней за инопланетянами чуть ли не по всей Европе – Дженни ранят. Не серьезно: только оцарапывают руку, но яд этих существ токсичен. Несколько других жертв умирают, но Дженни остается жива и здорова.

— Я не могу затащить ее на медосмотр, – жалуется Марта, – но я смогла добыть немного крови Дженни так, чтоб она не знала.

— И зачем ты рассказываешь такие подробности мне, доктор Марта Смит? – интересуется Джек, заглядывая через ее плечо в монитор.

— Не издевайся. Посмотри вот это…

— Вижу.

— Я не уверена в том, что это такое, но похоже…

— Это универсальный антидот. Вводится всем при рождении или при обращении в любую клинику трех галактик. Начиная с 27 века по земному летоисчислению.

— О-о-о…

— По-моему, – говорит Рекс, – собрания на тему: «Дженни, ты врала нам» становятся милой торчвудской традицией.

— Где-то тут лежала моя бейсбольная бита, – задумчиво говорит Гвен, – хотя хоккейная клюшка тоже подойдет. Или ломик.

— Господи, – вздыхает Микки, – снимите номер на двоих, что ли. Надоело слушать эти образчики сексуальной агрессии каждый день.

— Ну не все же такие подкаблучники, как кое-кто из нас…

— Для женщин твое общество, обычно, заканчивается смертью, Рекс.

— Это все занимательно, – замечает Джек, – но давайте поговорим о Дженни.

— Да нет, – говорит эта патологическая врунья, – пусть продолжают.

— Дженнифер Форман!

— Ладно, – она пожимает плечами, – я из будущего. Я родилась в будущем. Я путешествовала во времени через рифт. В какой-то мере это, наверное, похоже на поездку на крыше поезда. Так же неприятно и так же опасно, честно говоря – я видела такие вещи, которые видеть мне бы не следовало…

— Не продолжай, – говорит ей Гвен, – я встречалась с людьми, которые прошли через то же, что и ты. И ты держишься просто отлично!

— Сейчас расплачусь, – сказал Рекс, – осталось ей только сказать, что Джек ее отец.

— Я бы предположила, – вполголоса, будто самой себе, сказала Марта, – что второй ее родитель точно Рекс.

Он зовет ее в кино. Вообще-то – не совсем специально, так получается, что вся остальная команда разбежалась по своим делам, а Джеку и Дженни, вдруг, было нечего делать. Оставаться же в Центре никто не хотел. А в кинотеатре крутили какой-то фантастический фильм про будущее.

— Пошли, посмеемся над этой альтернативной историей, – предлагает Джек.

— Ага, – соглашается Дженни, – будем забрасывать экран поп-корном, мерзко смеяться и громко, пакостно комментировать происходящее с американским акцентом.

— Да, детка!

Последняя правда раскрывается сама. Очередная стычка, на этот раз – с людьми. Дженни увозит обычная машина скоро помощи, потому что она работала отдельно от остальной команды над собственным заданием. В больнице, куда приезжают Джек и Марта, говорят, что у нее было ранение в грудь. И говорят, что Дженни исчезла. А еще показывают странные рентгеновские снимки, где четко видно два сердца.

Только одна раса в целой Вселенной имела, одновременно, абсолютно человеческую внешность, красную кровь и бинарную систему кровообращения.

Джек молча поит персонал больницы ретконом, Марта стирает все данные.

Дженни не появляется, но на сидении машины Джек находит синий конверт, адресованный ему. А в письме, что внутри, одно единственное слово: «Прости».

— Она вернется, – говорит Марта, – у нее будет другое лицо и другое тело, но она обязательно вернется.

— Они всегда возвращаются, – соглашается Джек, – но уходят так же легко, потому что никогда не принадлежат нам.

Где-то во времени и пространстве, девочка с рыжими волосами улыбнется кому-то и с кажет: «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Дженни, вам нужна помощь?».


End file.
